


The Notebook

by SkatoFox



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Groping, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepovers, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkatoFox/pseuds/SkatoFox
Summary: Amity has a huge crush on a certain human, and has been writing down things she noticed throughout her stay. A few, 'explicit' things. After Grom, she tries asking her for a sleepover, and she said yes! Down side, Willow will be coming. But after certain events with Gus, she tells Amity she can't come. Amity is kinda disappointed, but happy that she get's a whole night alone with her crush, will it end well?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Willow Park/Gus Porter
Comments: 44
Kudos: 198





	1. "Is it Willow?" "Boscha?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic I ever wrote, so please be gentle! But also give me all of the hate you want! It actually inspires me! Anyway, I really hope you like it! Have fun reading!

It was the end of Grom night, and Principle Bump asked Luz and Amity to watch everybody leave, of course Luz said yes, and Amity didn't want to leave her alone. 'Luz and I were Grom queens, Grom. Queens. I still can't believe she asked me out, well as 'friends', I don't know why I'm so pissed about that...' Amity looks over to Luz and looks at her up and down. Luz is staring at everybody leaving, making sure to do exactly what Bump said correctly. 'I don't know why I'm still standing next to her, should I leave? No. That's rude, I should just wait with her, we're queens after all, we have to wait till everybody leaves anyway.'

"This was so much fun!" Luz says turning her gaze away from the leaving crowd, and to Amity

"Oh! Yeah it was pretty fun." Amity said, rubbing the back of her neck, which Luz noticed

"Amity, your so red, what's wrong?" Luz says, moving to stand in front of Amity, studying her face

"I- uh, it's just so hot in here! Haha..."

Luz raised her hand and placed it on Amity's forehead

"You feel a little hot, do you wanna sit down?" Luz said, sounding concerned

"No no, I'm fine." 'AHHH' Amity could feel her cheeks burn up

Luz put her hand down, "Are you sure?"

'I love how worried she is- Wait! No I'm not! Amity focus girl!' "Yes, I'm fine." Amity said, looking away from Luz

"Y'know, you still haven't told me who you wanted to ask out," Luz said, putting her hands behind her back

'She won't stop asking me... What do I do??' "Just forget about it, it's nobody!" 

Luz then rose a eyebrow, "Is it a girl?" 

'I'm gonna die...' "M-Maybe." 'Why'd I say that? Titan that face she's making... Why am I thinking of this now?'

"Is it Willow?" Luz said abruptly

"What? No it isnt." 'Why her? Your so dense Noceda...'

"Bosha?" Luz said, tilting her head

"No! Stop guessing!" 'She's so fucking cute... '

"Okayyy, but one day your gonna tell me." Luz said, pointing a finger towards the blushing witch, then moved back besides Amity

'like hell I am. I need to spend more time with her, I can't get my mind off her.' "Hey Luz, are you free tonight?" 'AH! I asked!'

Luz looked at Amity, "Tonight? I can't. Eda's making me organize her 'collectibles', what about tomorrow?" Luz said, smiling

'Now that I think about it, Mom and Dad will be at a job, they'll be gone for 2 whole days!' "Actually, that's perfect!" Amity said, smiling bigger than Luz did

"Haha, right. Why are you asking me?" Luz said, rubbing her head

"Oh! Right, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover?" 'I'm suddenly regretting this idea...' 

Luz gasped, "A sleepover?!" Another gasp overfilled her, "Amity, that's perfect!" Luz said, with two closed costs on both sides of her face, with a huge smile

'How can somebody be this cute?' "Y-Yeah, exactly! My parents will be out, and I'm sure Ed and Em will be out of the house! "

"Yeah! And Willow could come t-" Luz stopped, and coughed, trying to not make the situation awkward. "Sorry, I forgot you two still have some history..." Luz said, looking a little disappointed, but then perked up, "Maybe you guys can warm up to each other during the sleepover? It was just a idea..."

"I don't know if Willow would be comfortable with that... She might like it if your there, but me? I just burnt her memories! Yeah, I fixed them, but she still looked mad at me. " 'I'm blabbing again.'

"We could just ask her! And if she says no, then it can just be me and you, and we could talk about Azura!" Luz said, looking into Amity's eyes with glee

'She always looks on the bright side, why...?' Amity looked at the doors. "Ah! Looks like everybody left. W-We should go-" Before Amity could leave, she felt hand grab hers. She looked back to see Luz looking up at Amity

"I had a lot of fun, Amity. I hope we can hang out like this sooner or later!" Luz said, letting go of her and walking towards the door, waving behind her

Amity was speechless of what just happened, she shook her head. She looked at her hand, 'Luz Noceda, your the fucking best...' Amity thought, leaving the gym

-At the Owl House-

Luz walked in the asleep house to be welcomed by a powerful sleeping witch laying on the couch with empty elixir bottles next to her, and King sleeping on her stomach. Luz walked over to them and patted King's head."Good night sleepy head~" Luz looked over at the empty bottles on the ground, 'Don't worry Eda, I'm gonna get rid of this curse for you, no matter what.' Luz clenched her fists together and went upstairs

Luz opened the door to her dark room, and grabbed her notepad, and drew some light glyphs, then letting them float around the room, she can finally see, and closed the door. 'Phew, what a day.' Luz thought, taking her crown off, and throwing it off to the side. She grabbed her phone from the floor and sat on her window seal. Before she texted her Mom, she looked at the beautiful purple ocean, and the huge bones. "I wonder what Amity's doing, "

-Meanwhile at the Blight manor-

Amity sat on her window seal, looking at her crown. 'Luz...' Amity grabbed a small box with a purple A on top of it, and put the crown in it. 'Why can't I stop thinking about you?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, so good! Why can't Amity stop thinkin' about her? Hmm.. Follow me on Insta ;) @skato_fox


	2. "Don't be to rough on her, she's fragile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed through this one, sorry.

Amity found herself waiting for the human, 'Blight, what are you doing? We aren't supposed to be associated with weaklings! But I can't stop thinking about her...' Amity looked down at her outfit, checking if it was perfect. When she looked up, she saw Luz, Willow, and Gus walking up to the school. Before Amity could run, Luz called her name

"Amity!" Luz said, waving her over

'Looks like she wants to talk,' Luz pointed to Amity while talking to Willow, who was glancing every so often, 'Looks like she wants to talk to me AND Willow...yay' Amity grabbed her books and walked over to the group

"Hey Luz, what's up?" Amity said, trying to sound calm, " Oh, I wanted to talk about the sleepover!" Luz said, grabbing Gus's attention. "Sleepover?! I wanna come!" Gus said, clenching his fists in front of his face, as if he had flags in his hands. "Sorry Gus, it's just us girls for this one." Luz said, feeling bad to leave Gus left out. "Oh, that makes sense, you and Amity are dating right?" That response made Amity and Luz blush, more Amity then Luz, "No no, we aren't d-dating!" Luz said, one hand on the back of her head, and the other on Amity's shoulder. "Yeah, we aren't... Dating." Amity looked at Luz's hand, and looked away

"Oookay, I gotta go to class, see ya guys later!" Gus said, walking off

"Bye! Okay so, about this sleepover." Luz said, clapping her hands together, "Oh! Willow I completely forgot! Are you comfortable having a sleepover at Amity's house?" Luz said, looking at Willow with a smile. Luz saying the name 'Amity' made Willow look directly at Amity, Amity gave her a sheepish smile

"Sure, if Amity's cool with it." The plant witch said, looking at Amity .with a smirk

"Yeah! It's fine!" Amity said, "Great! I'm SO excited!" Luz said, then getting cutted off by the scream of the bell. "Guys, I gotta go, see you guys later!" Luz said, running up to the entrance of the school, leaving Amity and Willow alone

"What are you planning Blight?" Willow said, turning to face Amity

"I-I'm not planning anything! It's just that my parents are gonna be out, so I wanted a sleepover, w-with you and L-Luz!" Amity said, rubbing the back of her head

"If you wanted a sleepover with all three of us, you would've come up to us about it when we were together, you didn't, did you plan to just have a sleepover with just Luz?" Willow crossed her arms, knowing the answer to that question

"W-What? No no, I wanted a sleepover with y-you!" Amity said, looking away from Willow

"Amity, seen how you look at Luz, if you want, I will stay home. Let the night be just you and Luz, alone~" Willow said, with a teasing in her voice

"Willow! I don't like Luz!" Amity said, then moved her hand to her arm, "But would you seriously do that for me?" Amity said

"Yes, I would, unless you want me to be there? To not make it awkward?" Willow said, uncrossing her arms and resting them on her bag

"I mean, I did plan this sleepover to be just me and Luz... Yes, please don't come to the sleepover." Saying this made Amity feel weird, like as if Luz and Amity was gonna do something, weird

"Sure! Just remember," Willow leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Don't be 'to' rough on her, she's fragile." Willow said, backing up to see Amity's embarrassed face, then walked up to the entrance of the school. "Don't be late Blight! Don't wanna ruin your 'perfect' record!" Willow said, satisfied on how embarrassed she left Amity

"Willow park..." Amity said, with a grit in her teeth, then walked up to the entrance of the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Amity x Willow fanfics doesn't sound half bad.. Want it? I'll only do it if you guys want it. Follow me on Insta ;) @skato_fox


	3. "Wanna look for them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for lunch. Shorter then I expected, oh well.

Luz and Gus was sitting at their original seats in the cafeteria, Gus was stuffing his face, while Luz looked around the cafeteria

"Gus? Do you know where Willow and Amity is? They're normally never this late to lunch..." Luz said, not looking at Gus, but still looking around the room

"Willow? Amity?" Gus said, looking up at Luz, with a mouthful of food

"Yeah, I was hoping to talk to them, I hope they're okay..." Luz said, leaning back to get a better view of the cafeteria

"Last time I saw Willow was physics class, I haven't seen Amity all day except for this morning." Gus said, finishing his huge portion of food

Luz turned and laid her head on the table, "Ugh, No offense Gus, but it's boring without Willow and Amity here." Luz said, still faced down on the table

"None taken," Gus said, taking a bite of his unknown sandwich, "Wanna look for them?" Gus said, trying to lift Luz's mood

"I mean, I don't know where I would look first, this school is so big." Luz said, lifting her head then placing her chin on the table, looking at food covered Gus

"Well, *Munch* Where was the last time you saw them?" Gus said, wiping his chin with his sleeve

Luz rose her head and pointed her finger up. "I know where to look! Thanks Gus!" Luz said, grabbing her bag and running off

"Yeah! No problem!" Gus looked down at Luz's food, and slid it over to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my Insta, so, follow me ;) @skato_fox


	4. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why were Willow and Amity late to Lunch?

The bell screamed, making everybody in the room leave to eat lunch, the only people left in the room was Amity and Willow

"Why aren't you getting ready for lunch?" Willow asked, walking up to Amity's desk

"I have some stuff to... Study... About, you can go without me." Amity continued writing in her notebook, and the way Amity paused made Willow curious

"What are you 'studying' about? Is it Luz?" Willow said, trying to predict the girl

"What!? No! I just had to finish some n-notes." Amity didn't know why she . was so nervous

"Let me see then, if it's just notes, you wouldn't mind just letting me take a peak? Right?" Willow said, looking over Amity's shoulder

Before Willow could see anything, Amity grabbed the notebook and stood up, she turned to see Willow smirking

"Its n-nothing..." Amity managed to squeak out of her mouth

"Nothing?" Willow said, moving closer to Amity, causing her to bump the desk, "Show me then."

Amity couldn't focus on how close Willow was getting, she turned her head away, "Willow! It's nothing! Stop teasing me!" 

Willow rose a eyebrow and reached her hand to grab the notebook, Amity raise it above her. "Give it to me Blight." Willow said, leaning even more closer to grab the notebook, Amity was distracted of how Willow's body was so close to hers, but she really didn't want Willow seeing her, personal, writing

"Willow! Stop! It's nothing!" Amity backed it away from Willow's grasp, forcing her to move closer, now their body's from the waist down, was touching

"Not until you give me the book!" Willow grabbed Amity's arm, making her fall on the desk, Amity fell too. Willow's face landed on the green witches stomach, rolling her shirt up a little, her hand still grabbing hers. This action made Amity drop the notebook onto the floor. Amity rose her head and rubbed it, she opened her eyes to see Willow fixing her glasses, still laying on her stomach. Before any of them could do anything, they heard a gasp come from the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who found them? Follow me on Insta ;) @skato_fox


	5. The Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you guys got it right, good job.

They looked over to see Luz standing in the doorway, she had her hood up, blushing. "Oh my god!! You guys are so cutee!" Willow looked down to see how close she was to Amity, causing her to make eye contact with Amity, she stood up and wiped her uniform, "Luz, this was just a misunderstanding!" Willow said, walking towards the still blushing human. Amity's mind was rushing with thoughts, she couldn't focus

"Right Amity?" Amity shook her head, and placed a hand on her head. "Uh, right yeah yeah..." Amity got up from the table and fixed her shirt

"Are you guys dating!?" Luz said, taking her hood down, still blushing

Willow giggled, "No, we aren't"

"What? But you guys was-" Luz stopped herself, and squealed, "I didn't know you guys was into that!" Luz said, bringing her hood back up

Amity grabbed her books and walked over to the door entrance, not getting to close to Willow. "Luz, I accidentally fell on Amity, we weren't doing anything." Willow said, looking at Luz

"Are you sure? I can leave and let you guys... continue." Luz said, stepping out of the room

"Luz, we weren't doing anything, that's it. She was just me with me." Amity said, "Yeah, we aren't a thing, and I would never do a thing like that in a public area!" Willow said, tightening the grip on her strap to her bag

"Okayy, don't worry guys, I won't tell anyone!" Luz said, taking her hood down for the last time

"Luz! Like I already said, we weren't doing anything!" Amity said, flustered that Luz would think she likes Willow not her

"You guys was clearly doing something." Luz said, crossing her arms, "Willow, you was on top of her!" Luz said

"Luz, I just fell-" Willow was cut off by Luz, "And Amity! Your shirt was rolled up!" Luz said, looking at Amity, making her blush even harder. "R was rolled up on accident, it's not like you could see anything!" Amity said, grabbing the edge of her shirt and pulling it down further

"Luz, trust me. We weren't doing anything." Willow said, placing her hands on both sides of Luz's face

"Hmm... Okay fine, I believe you guys, just next time, get a room." Luz said, laughing at her own joke. Willow grabbed Luz's hood and dragged her to lunch

"Right..." Amity left the room, leaving something very private in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, guess what she left in the classroom. Follow me on Insta ;) @skato_fox


	6. "Got a problem there, Blight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get it right?

Willow went to the table Gus was sitting at, and put Luz in a seat, then sat down next to Gus, Amity walked over and sat down next to Luz

"Gus! You'll never believe what I caught them doing-" Luz was cutted off by a spell casted by Willow, making a plant shut her up. "Luz, it was nothing, just forget about it." Willow said, reversing the spell. "What? What were you guys doing?" Gus said, finishing Luz's meal. "They were about to makeout~" Luz said, before getting a death glare from Willow, Amity just blushed. "What?? I knew you guys were dating!" Gus said, "That's what I said!" Luz said, holding in a laugh. "WE'RE NOT!" Both Amity and Willow said at the same time, "So, you two weren't making out?" Gus said, "No, we weren't, plus I would never do that in a public area like this!" Willow said, "Right, you know, you never know you like it till you try it." Gus says, winking at Willow

Willow didn't want to react to God's bold comment, so she just looked away from him. "Okay, I'll just explained what happened, since you guys are so interested..." Amity said, with a sigh. "Really? Yay! I love backstories!" Luz said, giving Amity all of her attention. "Okay, so basically-" Amity explains what happens in chap 4

"Ohhh, so Willow was trying to read your notebook." Luz said, taking in all of the information given to her. "Yeah, then we fell and landed I that compromising position, sorry for the misunderstanding." Amity said, "So, what 'was' in the book?" Gus said, leaning in to hear Amity's excuse

"I don't know! I just wrote something down silly, and I didn't want Willow to see it." Amity rubbed the back of her neck, "Can I see it?" Luz asks, "The notebook?" Amity says, "Yes the notebook!" Luz said, with pleading eyes, "Uh- okay!" Amity said, turning around to the direction of her bag

'Now I have to show it to her, I can't resist those eyes! Maybe she won't turn to the page? I don't kn- wait, where is it?" Amity basically searched her bag from top to bottom, no notebook

"Got a problem there, Blight?" Willow said, looking over to see panicked Amity. "No! I just lost something," Amity said, zipping up her backpack. "What did you lose?" Luz said, looking underneath the table, hoping to find something. "The notebook! I swear I put it in my bag!" Amity said, looking in the second pocket of her weirdly big backpack

"Maybe you left it in Math class?" Luz said, standing up. "Lets go check." Luz said, grabbing her backpack, then reaching her hand down to help the Blight up. "Uh, o-okay." Amity grabbed Luz's hand and Luz basically dragged her to the exit of the cafeteria

"Welp, they left us alone," Gus said, getting the attention of the flustered witch. "Now we can finally talk." Gus said, turning to face the plant witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Gus want? Follow me on Insta ;) @skato_fox


	7. "Found it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luzzzzzz

Luz and Amity arrived to the classroom, where the incident happened. Luz opened the door to the green haired witch and walked in after her

"Okay," Luz said, letting the door close behind her. "Lets find that notebook!" Luz starts in the back of the classroom, and Amity walked over to the desk, where it all happened

Amity didn't find anything on the desk, so she looked in the desk, nothing. Before she could look on the floor of the desk, Luz called out to her. "Amity," She said, sounding a bit dull. "I just wanna test something." Luz walks over and stands next to Amity. "What do you wanna test?" Amity said, turning to face Luz

"When we find the notebook, can you show me what you and Willow were doing? I don't 100% believe you yet..." Luz was a bit embarrassed to say that, and Amity was just freaking out

'Why does she want to do that? Doesn't she think we were... Doing that?' Amity really wanted to say yes, but the words weren't coming out, so she just shook her head yes. "Mmm Hmm!" You could hear a whimper squeak through her, but it didn't bother Luz

"If you guys was actually, doing it. You don't have to have to show me, I'm just curious." Luz said, rubbing the back of her neck. 'Of course she would be, if I saw her in that position, I would probably be curious too. Wait now that I think about it, I'd probably burn up the other person, whoever that might be.'

"Luz, I'll show you what me and Willow did, we just gotta find that notebook first." Amity said, trying not to make Luz more embarrassed than her. "Okay!" Luz said, sounding a bit happier than usual. She smiles and runs to the back of the classroom

'Its as if, she really wants me to show her, how cute.' Amity turns around and looks underneath the desk, to find the notebook opened and showing a very revealing drawing of Luz. Amity grabbed it and blushed really hard. 'Omfg! What if she saw that!? What if Willow did?' Amity stood up and shaked it off, she looked at the back of the classroom

She held it up and smiled, "Found it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Luz has something up her selve... But what do I know? I'm just the author. Follow me on Insta ;) @skato_fox


	8. "In fact I am, Porter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we find out what Gus wanted >:)

Willow looks back at Gus, "Talk about what?" Gus smirked, "About your little crush on me, silly!" Gus said, making Willow even more embarrassed than she was before. "I am not!" The plant witch was clearly lying. "You sure? So, this is just for an example.. But, if I asked you out, or something like that, you would say no?" Gus knew the answer to this one. "Yes, yes I would." Willow said, taking Gus a little off guard. "Playing hard to get, huh Park?" Gus said, putting his arm on the lunch table, facing the plant witch

"In fact I am, Porter." Willow copied Gus's actions, and smirks, knowing nobody calls Gus by his last name. "Willloowww!" Gus said, hiding his face, as if he had a bad zit

"You know nobody calls me that!" Gus was a little annoyed by how all of his confidence just blew right out of him. "What? Its a cute last name, I'm thinking about having it one day..." Willow said, as if she sucked all of his confidence in

"What? Willow, stooppp!" Gus slammed his head on the table, getting the attention of other witches, Willow giggled. "Gus, look, I'm sorry for embarrassing you, I just had to get you back for embarrassing at me!" Gus lifted his head, and sat back in his normal seat position. "Thats fair." 

Gus rubs his undercut. "Are you serious?" Gus said, "Serious about what?" Willow said, as if she forgot everything (which she didn't). "About the last name thing..." Gus was a little flustered, he didn't want others listening to their conversation

"Gus, of course I was serious, but we shouldn't focus on that right now," Willow closes her book, and fixes her glasses. "We should focus on 'very' important things instead." Willow smiled, knowing that Gus knew what she meant. "R-Right... Willow?" Gus said, "Can you come over to my house? If you're free?" Gus said, messing with his hands underneath the table. "Why? What are we gonna do at your house?" Willow said, giving him all of her attention, waiting for a answer

"You'll see." Gus said, suddenly getting his confidence back. Willow was surprised by this, and she swears its like deja vu. "Oh look who's the flustered one now." Gus said, putting his book back in his bag. "Come over at 7, you won't regret it." Gus said, getting his scroll out.

"I wouldn't miss it for a second." Willow said, smirking back at her book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gus also has a plan, what a twist. Follow on Insta ;) @skato_fox


	9. "So you ARE bold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz's plan was, um. Different, then what I had expected.

Luz looks over at Amity and smiles, "Yay!" Luz basically runs up to Amity, with a huge smile on her face. "Okay! Now show me!" Luz said, standing in front of Amity, with her hands in front of her face, formed as fists

Amity wasn't for sure if she wanted to do 'that' or if she actually wanted to know. She wasn't gonna ask

"O-Okay. Well, b-basically, Willow was trying to grab the notebook out of my h-hands, then we fell in that position," Amity walked over to the desk, and leaned on it

"Come here." Amity said, pointing down in front of her. Luz was kinda flustered on how cute she she looked right there, she made sure to burn the image in her brain

"Okay..." Luz stands in front of Amity, putting a bit of space between them. Amity smirks, and grabs Luz's sides, pulling her closer, legs intertwined

Luz was surprised by this, but she stayed calm. 'Her legs are warm...' Luz thinks, staring at her legs

"Luz?" Amity said, looking at Luz, who quickly looked up at Amity. "Ah! Sorry! I was thinking about something..." Amity smiles, still blushing. She grabs the notebook beside her and raises it above her

"Try and grab it." Amity said, staring at Luz. Luz looked at Amity then at the notebook, "Just, like, grab it?" Amity shook her head yes. Luz gulps, and raises her hand and tried to grab the notebook. Amity leans back further and backed the notebook more

"Now grab my arm." Amity said, smirking, satisfied by how Luz was actually trying to grab the notebook. Luz looked at Amity, then gulps, 'T-Touching?'

Luz looks back at the notebook, and grabs Amity's arm, Amity smiles. "Now fall, and land just like how you saw me, and Willow." Luz gulps, "Okay..." Luz pushes her body on Amity, making her fall, then falling afterwards

Luz and Amity was in the exact position that Amity and Willow was in, when Luz caught them. Luz lifted her head and shakes it. She opens her eyes to see Amity resting her torso on her elbows, staring at Luz. "That's what happened, happy?" Amity said, not moving. Luz looks down at Amity's rolled up shirt, just enough to not see anything, but enough to reveal her pale stomach

Luz looks at Amity, then back at her stomach. She quickly sticks her tongue out and licks her abdomen. Amity shivered and gasps. "L-Luz!" Luz looked up and put her fingers to her lips, "Shh..." Luz went back to licking the quivering witch. Luz was getting a bit riled up, but Luz didn't care

Doing this got light moans from the green haired witch. "L-Luz, the b-bells about to r-ring..." Amity said, between moans. Luz didn't respond, instead she tightened the grip on her hand that was grabbing Amity's arm, and used her other hand to sneak up her already rolled up shirt

Luz discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra, which she looked up at Amity and gave her a small smirk. Amity responded by looking away. "Didn't know Blights were so bold..." Luz starts groping Amity

Amity was moaning a bit louder than she wanted to, so she put her hand over her mouth, Luz kept sucking on her, putting hickeys all over her stomach

Luz didn't like the fact she was trying to be quiet, so she introduced teeth to the whole situation. She starts lightly biting onto Amity's stomach, making Amity gasp and take her hand hand off her mouth. "Liked that, huh?" Amity puts the back of her hand on her mouth, and wiped the drool from it, not answering Luz's question

Luz stood up and lifted up Amity's shirt, "Luz... W-Wait." Before Luz could stop and listen to the green haired witch, she was already cupping the witch. She was memorized by Amity's body, not to fat not to skinny, she was just right...

Amity scooted up to sit on the desk, and held Luz's hand on her breast. Luz looked up at the green haired witch, and smirks. "So you ARE bold." Amity leans in closer, and whispers, "In your dreams.." Luz smiles and pulls her in for a kiss

Luz took her hand off her chest and up to Amity's face, holding the green haired witch's head in place. Luz watched a lot of anime, so she basically mastered this. She put her other hand beside Amity and sneaked her tongue in Amity's mouth, getting a slight moan from the witch

Amity placed her arms around the humans neck, and pulls her in closer. Luz loves that she didn't roll her shirt down. She pulled away, and moved down to the witch's chest

Luz started licking the witch's sensitive breast, and groping the other one. Amity's moans was getting louder, and she didn't care. She knew all of the teachers was having lunch. Besides, this was a once in a lifetime deal here, she doesn't care

Luz switched over to her other breast and started sucking on her chest. Amity lifted her hand and placed it on the human's head, grabbing it a little. "Luz!" Amity closed her legs together, to soothe her aching. Luz noticed what was happening below her. She stops sucking her, and went to her knees. Before she continued, she looked up at Amity, she looked away and shook her head yes

Luz grabs the rim of Amity's skirt, and started pulling them down, before they were interrupted by a loud scream of the bell

Both Amity and Luz jumped to it, and they both stood up. Luz looked away from Amity and Amity rolled her shirt down, and pulled her skirt back up. "S-Saved by the bell?" Luz said, trying to make the situation less awkward, it didn't work

"I'll see you later, d-don't forget your notebook..." Luz rubs the back of her head, and made her way towards the door. Before Amity could respond, Luz was long gone

Amity grabs her notebook off the ground and smiles. "I'm so glad I forgot you." Then made her way out of the classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they'll do it in the hallway. Ya never know. (First time writing smut, how'd I do?) Follow me on Insta ;) @skato_fox


	10. "H-Her hands are so big..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallway sex?

Amity stands at her locker, with her hand on her stomach. 'Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh GOD! I forgot we planned a sleepover! Shit! And Willow won't be there either... God why'd she have to do this to me...' Amity opens her locker, put her books in it, and closed it. She turns to her right to see Luz staring at her

"Luz! H-Hey!" Amity looks away, "Hi, are we still doing the sleepover?" Luz said, staring at the green haired witch's stomach. 'Should I say no? No! I want her over my house so badly!' "Yeah! 100% we are still doing the sleepover!" Amity noticed Luz staring at her, and gulps. "Luz?" Luz looked up and shook her head, "Sorry! I was thinking a-about something! So, the sleepovers still on?" Amity just shook her head yes, 'What was she thinking about?'

Luz grabs Amity's hand. "Then lets go! We got a lot of stuff to do!" Luz starts walking towards the exit of the school, dragging Amity behind her, 'H-Her hands are so big...' Amity shook her head in embarrassment, 'Amity! Don't think about that! You don't know what Humans can do! She's probably reading your mind right now! Luz if you can hear me, sayyy pumpernickel. Nope she can't, okay, phew!'

Amity looks at Luz, and then her hair. "Luz, shouldn't we meet up with Willow and Gus?" Amity suddenly got comfortable with Luz, "Yeah, but I wanna do this sleepover right now! If they're waiting for us, then we'll talk to them, if not, we're leaving." Luz turns her head to face Amity, "I can't wait till the sleepover!"

Amity and Luz walked out of the school, to see Willow and Gus not waiting for them. "They're aren't here! Let's go!" 'Luz seems r-really excited for this sleepover...' "O-Okay..." Amity walks in front of Luz, and Luz follows. Before Luz stepped down the steps, she hears moaning coming from the side of the building. She walks over but before she can discover who it was, Amity calls her over. Luz ran back over to Amity, and shrugs it off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, no hallway sex. But seeing Amity gay panic is way better anyway. (Who was moaning???) Follow me on Insta ;)  
> @skato_fox


	11. "Take your shorts off, now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sorry note, for the short chapter. By the way, have you guys ever heard of Instagram? It's really great, like, I have a account, and stuff. Ahem, um. Follow me pwease @skato_fox :D

Amity walks up her long driveway, and stands in front of her house. "Here it is." Amity turned to face Luz, but Luz was staring at Amity's house with awe. "I only saw your house once before! It looks so much bigger up close!" Luz didn't take her gaze off the big mansion

"Yeah, my parents are proud of their wealth, so they like to show it off to the world. Speaking of my parents, they should be gone for two days, so we have the whole house to ourselves." Luz looked at Amity, "Two days?" Amity chuckles, "Yeah, so we should get ourselves settled inside." Amity looks up at her door, to the big mansion, to see Ed and Em leaning on the door frames

"Hey Mittens!" Edric said, raising one hand. "You brought your girlfriend over! That's cute!" Emira said, snickering. "She's not my girlfriend, so can you please get out of the way?" Emira walks down the steps to her house, and walks up to Luz, ignoring Amity's question. "Hey Luz, long time no see, huh?" Emira said, with a wink. Edric went down the stairs and stood next to Emira. "Yeah, hows life?" Amity rolled her eyes in embarrassment

They talked for a couple of minutes, before Amity pushed them away. "Okay guys, enough. Don't you two have something to do?" Amity said, looking back and forth between the twins

"We do! Just we wanted to say hi to Luz, we haven't seen her in a while." Edric said, giving Luz head pats. "Yeah! Plus you get two full days with her, don't get jealous over us." Amity blushes, and looks away. The twins took that as a 'Fine' and continues talking to Luz

Ed and Em were talking to Luz for a while, while Amity waited for her. "Well Luz, it's been fun! But we really gotta go." Edric said, bending down with his hands behind his back. "Yeah, we're gonna be late for a sick party! When ever you get bored with Mittens, drop by!" Ed and Em exchange glances, and shake their heads yes. "Okay Luz, lets be real," Emira said, grabbing Luz's shoulder. "Whenever you two, do it." Edric said, moving with Emira. "Don't be rough, she's a virgin." Emira finished, the two twins stood back up, and sighed. "Welp, we'll see you later Luz!" Ed said, "Yup! And don't forget what we said!" Emira said, turning around, grabbing Eds arm, and dragging him behind her

"What are they talking about?" Amity said, walking up to the flustered human. "N-Nothing! We should go inside! I wanna see your room!" Luz ran up the stairs, and Amity followed

Luz looks up to the huge chandelier, hanging in the middle of the room. "Whoa..." Luz looks at Amity, "Your house looks even more pretty inside!" Amity closes the door and looks around, "Yeah? I always thought it was so, empty? Or somewhat, small." Amity shakes the thought away, and walks towards the huge staircase leading up to second floor. "My bedrooms upstairs." Amity said, halfway up the staircase

Luz follows up the stairs, and Amity walks down a very decorated hallway, where she stops at a purple door, with a dark purple A in the middle of it. "Here's my bedroom," Amity looked at Luz to see her holding herself back to just run in the room, "Go ahead in." Luz smiles and open the door, her room was very pink, and she didn't have a problem with that, she just figured that she wasn't a girly type. "Whoa, very.. pink." Luz looks around the room and stops at her bed, she jumps on then laid down, "Your beds so soft!" Luz said, turning to lay to on her stomach, to hug onto her pink pillow

Amity walks in and closes the door, she walks up to the bed and sits at the end of it. She grabs her bag off her shoulder and put it on the ground. Luz turns back over on her back and rested her hands on her hands on her stomach. "Do you still have those marks?" Luz said, smirking. Amity blushed and wrapped her arms around her stomach, "I don't wanna talk about it..." Luz giggled and looks up to her ceiling

Amity turns her head to look at Luz, she looked at her up and down and it started to bring up images she in printed in her head. She felt her stomach turn a little bit, and heat build up between her legs. Amity turned away from the human and blushed, 'Oh Titan... She's really cute! Blight control yourself! Luz is here as a guest, act like a normal being!' Luz sits up and looks at Amity, "Bit flustered there, Blight?" Amity turns her head to look at Luz, "No! I-It's just, hot..." Luz giggles, "Right." Amity looks away and sighs

"Soo. What do you got planned Blight?" Luz said, "I don't know, I just wanted to spend time with you." Amity said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Okay... Do you wanna makeout?" Luz said, smirking. Amity was taken back by this question. "What!?" Luz laughed, "Amity, you make it really obvious that you like me." Amity pulls her cowl up, and blushes. "You didn't answer my question~" Luz leans in a little, "I-I don't know..." Amity managed to squeak out of her mouth

Luz shrugs, "Okay, guess we won't kiss, we'll just sit here, allll alone..." Amity took down her cowl, and faced Luz. "No!" Amity crawled up to Luz and pushed her down to the bed, towering above the human. "Whoa, whats with this sudden rush of energy, Blight?" Luz smiles, and Amity looks away. "I don't know! I just really wanted to kiss you..." Luz was shocked by Amity's words. "Y-You do?" Luz said, "Yeah..." Amity said, looking back at the human, 'I was just messing around, she's serious!' Luz thinks

"Then kiss me." Luz said, smirking. Amity raises her eyebrows, and gulps. 'She's so dense...' Amity had both of her hands planted on either side of Luz's head, so she lifted her right hand and cups Luz's face, then leans in and kisses her

Luz smirks and closed her eyes, drifting into the kiss. Amity moved her legs to be closer to Luz's nether region, but not touching. Amity sneaks her tongues into the humans mouth, and Luz wraps her arms around the witchs neck

Amity explores every inch of Luz's mouth, and Luz started letting out small moans into Amity mouth. Amity straddled the human, then went back to kissing the human. Luz places one hand on Amity's waist, and the other on her side. Amity was going mad, she wants Luz so badly

Amity starts kissing down her neck, then with her other hand go up her hoodie. She cups Luz's breast, not acknowledging the fact she didn't have a bra on. Amity started pinching the humans nipple, getting a gasp from the flustered human. "Amity, please..." Amity looked up to the human, but didn't stop sucking on the human's neck, leaving around 3 to 4 hickeys on her neck, in a very visible spot, as revenge

Amity sat up on Luz's waist. "Take it off," Amity said, pointing at her hoodie, Luz smirked and sat up. She looked at Amity straight in her eyes. "Take it off for me." Luz said, placing her hands on both sides of the green haired witch's waist. Amity frowns at the human, but she couldn't stay mad at her. "Fine." Amity grabs the rim of Luz's hoodie, and brought it over Luz's head. Then threw it off to the side

Amity looked at Luz's chest, taking in the glorious sight. Luz smirks and grabs Amity's hand, and brings it up to her chest, the same way Amity did. Amity looked up at the human, who winked. Amity bit her lip in excitement, and started groping the human. Luz took her hand off of Amity's and enjoys the treatment she was getting

Amity brought her mouth down to the humans other breast, and started licking and sucking the human, almost copying exactly what Luz did to Amity. Luz slid two fingers underneath Amity's shirt, sending shivers up Amity's spine. Amity was in a sensitive state, any touch made her weak to the knees

After there was little hickeys all over Luz's chest, Amity moved back to see her work, Luz looks down and grins. "Is that -pant- p-payback?" Amity almost laughed to the fact she didn't know the huge hickeys left on her neck, she held in the laugh and nod her head. She returned her focus to what she was actually doing. She planted kisses going from her breast, down to her shorts. She sat on the humans thighs, and started messing with the buttons to the humans shorts

Luz looked down to her shorts, then up Amity's body. Frowning to the fact that she was still clothed. Luz sat up and grabbed the rims of Amity's shirt, lifting it above her head, revealing perky nipples, and still red hickeys

Amity grabs Luz's face and kisses her, moving back to her straddling position. She ran her hands through the humans hair, getting soft moans from the human witch. Luz put her hands on Amity's waist, while Amity put hers around the humans neck

"Why'd you take my shirt off?" Amity said, pulling away from the kiss. "Because, you still had clothes on, I didn't want to be the only naked one here," Luz shrugs, "Besides, you look beautiful." Luz ran her hand over Amity's stomach, making her shiver

"Take your shorts off, now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz, take them damn shorts off. I got huge beta versions from this chapter. Anyways, ahem- Follow me on Insta ;) @skato_fox


	12. "I can still taste you, y'know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smut chapter, surprising. But, this isn't about Luz and Amity. This is about those people who was behind the school, remember that? Good. Let's find out who've been hooking up on school property! (First time writing straight smut, how'd I do? Again..)

Luz and Amity walk away from the school, talking and giggling. With a hand up to her lips, quieting her moans, Gus looks over the corner of the school, checking if they were gone yet. 

"O-Okay, they're gone." Gus looks up to see Willow pulling her shirt down, hiding her exposed body. "G-Gus, I don't like this... We a-almost got caught. By Luz!" Gus rubs his undercut. "I didn't know she would come over here!" Gus said, feeling bad. Willow scoffs, "C-Can we just get this over with?" Gus laughs, "Sure thing." He grabs Willow's shirt and rolls it back up, revealing her perky breasts. He takes one of them back in his mouth, and he groped the other with his hand

Willow moaned, this time quieter than last time, hoping people would hurry up and leave the damn school. Gus was giving all of his attention to the witch in front of him. He switched between breast, making sure Willow was satisfied. Willow could feel Gus's excitement rub against her leg, Gus wasn't paying much attention to it, but Willow couldn't get her mind off it

Willow brought her hand down and grabs Gus through his pants. Gus pulled away from her, making a popping noise, and looked down, then back up at Willow. "W-Willow, we are doing this for you... N-Not me..." Willow grabs Gus's shoulders and change spots with him, making Gus's back face the wall. Willow bent down to her knees and looks up at Gus

"I want to do this." Gus gulps. Willow licks her lips, and unzips his pants, she pulled them down all the way to his ankles, she looks back at the area to see blue boxers, with his penis poking out from the top, it looks around 7 to 8 inches long

Willow pulled the boxers down, with hunger in his eyes. Gus felt a little exposed, but he was comfortable with Willow, he didn't care if they were caught or not. He just wanted to enjoy this moment with his crush

Willow grabs the shaft of the penis and starts jerking him off. Gus groans and looks up, taking in this once in a life time moment. Willow jerks him off, and felt herself get wetter from his moans. She takes the cock into her mouth, taking in 3 to 4 inches

She moved up and down the shaft with her mouth, then swirled her tongue around the tip. Sending shocks of pleasure up Gus's spine, he puts his hands besides him. He really just wanted to grab Willow's head, and throat fuck her, but he realizes people might still be around, and holds himself back

Willow grabs his cock and licks all of the precum off of the tip, then started moving down to his balls. She jerks him off while taking one of 'them' into her mouth, and swirls her tongue, in the same motion she did on the tip. She pulls off of it, with a pop, and returned to sucking his boner away

Willow was getting riled up, she moves her hand down to her folds and shoves 3 fingers in her, moaning on Gus's cock. Gus couldn't resist and put a hand on the witchs head. Willow didn't yell at him, like he thought she would, so he let it sit there. Willow spreads her legs and started pumping faster into her, and sucks Gus off harder. Willow moved her hand to his balls, and massaged them

She gags a bit from Gus's shaft, but didn't pull away, she went all the way in, shoving the cock down her throat. Gus's legs were about to give from all of this pleasure he was getting, and he was getting hypothesized by the sounds coming from Willow's throat

He put both hands on the witchs head, not throat fucking her yet, but enough to make her gag again. "T-Titan, W-Willow... I can't h-hold it in a-anymore." Willow pulls the cock out of her mouth, and jerked him off. "Do it. Right in my mouth. I wanna feel you hot cum go down my throat." She took the cock back in her mouth, and took it all the way down her throat again, pumping it in and out of her throat

Gus slammed his head on the brick wall behind him, he couldn't believe what was happening before him. He felt his head hurt a bit, but he didn't care, he wanted to cum down Willow's throat, just like she wanted

Gus tightened the grip on Willow's head, not enough to hurt her, but enough for it to arouse her. Gus looks down at her, "I-I cumming!" Willow didn't stop thrusting the cock in her instead she went faster

Gus laid his head back on the wall, making sure not to hurt himself again. He groans and feels his hot cum splurge out of his penis, going down Willow throat. The feeling of it going down her throat made her go over the edge, and orgasm with him

Willow takes the still hard cock out of her mouth and swallows the cum. She smiled up at Gus and stands up, looking down at her own mess. Gus looks down too, "W-We should get cleaned up..." Gus bent down and grabs his pants, pulling them back up

Willow grabs her clothes and put them on. "I can still taste you, y'know." Gus looks up at the confident witch, and blushes. "Willow, please don't t-talk like that..." Willow grabs her bra and wraps it around her, "What? Don't like it? I'll stop if you don't." Gus looks away, "I like it, just don't talk like that when we aren't alone, k?" Willow rolls her eyes, "Whatever you say."

Willow put the shirt on, and rolls it down. "Are we still meeting up at your house?" Gus looks at Willow, "We're still doing that?" Willow scoffs, "Of course we are. I cancelled with Luz and Amity so they could do their stuff, so I wanna do our stuff." Gus shrank. "I-I guess because you're free, you can come." Willow smiles, "Okay, 7 right?" Willow made sure that there weren't anything on her clothes. "Yeah, 7." Willow walks over to the corner, making sure nobody was there, "Okay, see you then." Willow walks down the stairs of the entrance to the school, and walks off

Gus looks down, remembering what just happened. He shook his head and walks down the stairs, and walks home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, dang Willow, chill. Follow me on Insta ;) @skato_fox


	13. "You liked it though,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally gay smut. Um, just a, fair warning. This one was quickly written, and I didn't really watch out for mistakes. A long chapter though, so enjoy that.

Luz grabbed the rim of her shorts, and pulled them down, Amity got up so she could pull the shorts down for the human. "There, happy?" Amity looked at the humans underwear, "Very." She bends down to smell the aroma that the human was setting off. Amity sat back up and grabbed the rim of her underwear. Amity pulled them all the way off, she brought the panties to her nose, getting a clearer smell of the humans scent

For some reason, this was arousing to Luz. She was getting wetter to the fact that Amity loves her scent. Amity threw the panties to the side, and looked at Luz's vagina, and the curls above it. Amity bent down and sniffed the human, trying not to look like a dog. She opened Luz's legs, and laid down between them

Amity looked at the liquids pouring out of the human, and licked her lips, getting ready for her meal. Amity looked up at the flustered human, she was a little mad she wasn't giving her attention, so she pulled her thigh in and nipped her, making a red mark

"Ow!" Luz looked down at Amity, and frowned. Amity shrugged and went back to sucking on her thighs. Amity didn't want to admit it, but she liked seeing Luz in this position, it makes her feel powerful, brave, perfect. Luz just makes Amity happy period, so Amity wanted to give her happiness, by giving her a orgasm, and thats what she's planning on doing

Amity started planting hickeys all over her thighs, and she loved seeing them on her, but she knew Luz was getting inpatient. So she crawled up and kissed Luz on the lips, Luz was a little bit confused

Amity moved her hand to Luz's thigh, inching closer to her vagina, she didn't stop kissing Luz just yet. She moved her hand and rubbed her nub, sending shocks of pleasure up Luz's spine. Luz moaned happily into Amity's mouth, enjoying this new feeling

Amity pulled away from the kiss and sped up her rubbing. She looked down at what she was doing, and then back at the human. "Amity..." Luz said, breathing heavily. Amity was soaking wet in her leggings, hearing Luz just say her name in this state could finish her

Amity pulled away from her rubbing and moved her hands to her skirt. Luz looks at Amity with tired eyes, Amity got off the bed, so she could take the skirt and leggings off quickly. She finally got the skirt off, and started pulling her purple leggings down, quicker than she did with the skirt

Amity kicked the leggings off and jumped back on the bed, "Excited huh?" Luz said, "I didn't want to keep you waiting..." Amity kissed Luz again, this time tongue first, she resumed to rubbing the aroused human

Luz put her hand on Amity's shoulder, moaning into Amity's ear. Amity was basically dripping onto Luz's leg, she didn't pay attention to herself though, she wanted to finish Luz

Luz felt Amity's juices drip onto her leg, she rose her hand and put her finger between her folds. Amity jumped to the feeling, not expecting it, she moan louder than Luz did. Luz smirked to Amity's noises, and sped up her rubbing, Amity slowed down a bit to take in what Luz was doing to her

Amity bent down, and stopped rubbing the human, Luz didn't stop though, she actually sped up. Amity took this as a challenge, she got back up and looked at Luz straight in the eyes, she started rubbing the human, faster than usual

Luz bit her lip, to keep in the moan, she closed her eyes and rubbed back. Amity moaned a tiny bit, but zipped up. Amity decided to be bold, and shove 3 fingers in the human. Luz gasped and moaned, she closed her eyes and a tear started to form in the corner of her eye

Luz glared at Amity and shoved 4 fingers in her. Amity gasped too, but didn't moan. Amity grinned at the human, and Luz started pumping in and out of her, Amity really wanted to moan, but she held it in. Amity copied Luz's actions and thrusted into the human. Luz moaned, and breathed hard on Amity's ears

Amity's ears are sensitive, so her breath was tickling her, in a arousing way. Amity kept pumping, and shoved her face to the left side of the humans tan face, licking her neck. The human moaned, and pulled out of Amity. "Okay! O-Okay... You win." Amity lifted her head, and grinned

"That's what I thought." Amity pulled out of the human, she brought her hand up and looked at it, she looked at Luz, and smirked. She took her index finger and middle finger in her mouth, sucking all of the liquids off her hand. Luz gulped

Luz brought her hand up, liquids still left on her hand, Amity grinned and grabbed her hand. She turns it around and shoves the fingers in her mouth, licking her own liquids off the humans hand

"A-Amity," Amity opened one eye, and looked at the human, she sucked on the fingers, Luz didn't know what to do with her hand, but the feeling in Amity's mouth was warm and hot, she enjoyed it

Luz moved her index finger, exploring Amity's mouth. Amity put her hand down and enjoyed the feeling of being gagged by her crush

Luz moved around her tongue, then pushed a little down her throat, Amity gagged, but Luz didn't pull away, she kept it there, the feeling of the back of her throat was arousing

Amity grabbed Luz's wrist and pulled it out of her mouth, she coughed. "Titan, Noceda! I couldn't breathe." Luz smiled, "You liked it though," Amity froze, and looked away, 

"I-It felt good, just I almost died." Luz laughed, "Sorry, I thought you was enjoying it." Amity raised her eyebrows, "Again, couldn't breathe." Luz shook her head up and down

"Right, right." Amity rolled her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, turns out Luz has some kind of 'Throat fuck' kink too, I don't know what it's called. Maybe she's into Bdsm? Mayybbe. Let's see what happens. (Also, kind of a mood killer) Follow me on Insta ;) @skato_fox


	14. "Protection!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found myself writing on a piece of paper next to my computer, and came up with this masterpiece. Writers block can hit you with the weirdest curve balls, I swear.

Willow looks at two pairs of underwear, laying on her bed. She wanted this night to be perfect, also her underwear. Willow looks at the blue underwear, then at the red one. "What the fuck," Willow puts a hand to her forehead and sighs, "What the hell is Gus's favorite color?!"

Willow shook her head, "I'll just wear the red one I guess," She picked up the red lingerie, and glanced over to the blue one, "Or the blue one?" she throws the underwear back on the bed, and runs her hands through her hair. "What color!?" Willow walks over to her dresser, opened it, and sees more lingerie, one pink, and the other green

She grabs the two underwear and throw it on the bed. "He doesn't care what fucking color my underwear is, right?" Willow falls on the bed, right in the middle of all of the lingerie. "Why am I stressing out over underwear? He's probably just gonna rip it off of me anyway."

Willow sits up, and sighs. She looks to her left and looks at the green underwear, "Guess we're going with you." Willow picks up the lingerie and gets undressed.

-At the Porter house-

Gus sits at the edge of his bed, looking around his room, seeing if it was perfect. He stands up and paces back and forth. "Okay okay, Gus! Calm down, your room is clean, your bed is made, and you have a condom. I-Its gonna be fine!" Gus reaches in his pocket and pulls the condom out. "How the hell do you work anyway?"

Gus grabs his scroll and looks up how to put on a condom, it makes since that he wouldn't know how one works, he's a little baby virgin!

Gus doesn't want to use the condom now, put he really wants to know how to put it on, before anything bad happens. "Fuck it, I'm sure I have another one somewhere," Gus pulls his pants down, the boxers with it, and sits on the bed

He looks at his penis and jerks it off a bit, remembering what Willow did to him. He didn't plan on just jerking off right then and there, but he couldn't get his mind off Willow. He shakes himself out of it and looks down at his cock. He brings the condom over, and does what the man did in the 'tutorial'

Gus puts his hands up, as if he was in a cooking show, and the timer just went off. He looks down at his penis, and back at his scroll, it looks right. Gus stands up and puts his hand on his hip, looking at himself in the mirror

"Hey Willow." Gus said, aiming finger guns at the mirror, "Oh, this? Its nothing, just," He slicks his hair back, "Protection!" He stands back up and smiles, proud that he got the condom on, "Okay, time to get this sucker off." Gus reaches his hand down and stops

"How do I do that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write a full chapter of a condom and underwear? Yes. Yes I did xD. A few of you guys told me that Gus is actually 12, making him 15 in this book 0-0. I never knew that, like at ALL. So to make it a little funny, I made Willow frustrated with her underwear, while Gus is a wittle virgin bebe xD. Hope people isn't offended by Gus being underaged, haha, that'd be bad. Follow me on Insta ;) @skato_fox


	15. "Do you know the position, scissoring?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, small update. I'll try to get more out to you guys, Christmas is over, and all. But y'know, trying my best to get used to it. I'll probably be back sooner or later though. Enjoy.

"You, can put it back in. As long as you don't choke me to death." Amity said, looking down at her hand, then back up to Luz

Luz blushes, "R-Really?" Amity scoffs, "Yeah, if you like it, then we can do it." Luz couldn't focus, seeing Amity naked right in front of her made her dizzy. Amity looks away, and fixes her hair. "We have two whole days to ourselves, we can do whatever you want, whenever you want." Luz stops staring at her, and looks at her in the eyes

"Okay. T-That's great." Luz didn't know what to say, nobody has ever said something like that to her. "That being said, what do you wanna do?" Amity moved to sit back on the human. Luz gulps, having their privates this close to each other, with no clothes either, makes her go crazy. What should they do?

Luz looks away, mainly to clear her mind, and think of something to do. "I m-mean. I haven't really d-done this before. I don't know what there is to do." Luz said, still not looking at the witch

Amity looks at the human, 'Whoa, she's a virgin? I didn't think she was, she so good at this..' "Wow, really?" Amity didn't want to embarrass her, but she wanted a clear answer. "Ami, I'm 17. And stuck in a world with no other human. Who would I have sex with?" Amity chuckles, she haven't thought about it like that. "I guess you're right." Amity said

Luz shrugs, "I have watched porn before, and anime, and hentai, and-" Luz shook her head. "Y'know, I have a problem." Amity thinks for a second. "Porn? Hentai? Anime? W-What's that?" Luz scoffs, "It's good you don't know, trust me, it'll curse you." Amity knew she wasn't serious, but she was curious about it. "Oh, alright."

Luz didn't know what to do. They have been sitting like this for a while, and nobody has said anything yet. Luz decided to just, say it

"Amity, could we.. Do something?" Amity was startled. "Haha, yeah we have been sitting here doing nothing for a while-" "No no, I mean, can we do something I have been thinking about? It's nothing extreme." Amity was embarrassed that she mistook Luz, but decided to just, pretend it didn't happen

"S-Sure." Luz sits up a bit, and Amity sits on the end of the bed. "Um.. I seen girls, do this before on the Internet, and I always wanted to try it." Amity sits there, letting the human talk

"Haha, this is kinda embarrassing, um." Luz breathes in, then out. "Do you know the position, scissoring?" Luz said, hiding her face. Amity looks over, with a surprised expression. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"You think.. We can try it out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scissoring doesn't sound bad, does it? I feel like they could do it. I might get a new chapter out soon, might. Oh yeah, I made a second account, though, nothings on there, I made it to put some of my drafts, ideas, etc. on there, it called SkatoFox2. I know, creative name.


End file.
